


When in Rome, Do as the Romans Do

by GigerET



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigerET/pseuds/GigerET
Summary: 身在罗马入乡随俗
Relationships: America/South Italy (Hetalia), 伊米
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	When in Rome, Do as the Romans Do

**Author's Note:**

> 罗维诺·瓦尔加斯有私设

罗维诺·瓦尔加斯的卧室壁炉上摆放着一个小型的镀金木制祭坛，三联的尖拱屏上是阿尼奥洛·加迪绘制的蛋彩画。金箔底板上黑衣玛丽亚怀抱圣婴居于中央被十天使环绕簇拥，而两翼则分别是努西亚的圣本笃和施洗约翰。这本是美第奇家族的收藏品之一，不出意外应该和其他绝大多数艺术品一样，在佛罗伦萨的乌菲兹美术馆面世展出。但它奇迹般地绕过了重重关卡得以远渡重洋，在几十年前被甘比诺家族某一任老板作为答谢礼物送到了罗维诺的手里。

在因争夺纽约地盘趋于白热化而分身乏术的时候，甘比诺家族的那位老板曾恳请罗维诺亲自去一趟埃利斯岛的移民入境港，将其那个从西西里独自动身前来的私生子带回史坦顿岛，以免不谙世事的少年在长途跋涉后还未等与家人团聚便身首异处。

罗维诺欣然应允。天才蒙蒙亮，自由女神高举的火炬还未熄灭，他在巨轮计划入港的两个小时前就登上了埃利斯岛，然后沿着海边栈道悠闲地溜达了一圈，顺便将弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦赠送给阿尔弗雷德的这个贵重礼物三百六十度仔细研究了一番。他的出现与表态让早已埋伏于此的其他家族心领神会，杀手们的撤退不动声色行云流水。

没有谁会忤逆于他的意志。尽管罗维诺·瓦尔加斯不再是西西里的罗维诺，不再是罗马的罗维诺，甚至不再是意大利的罗维诺，但他仍然并且永远是意大利人的罗维诺。

小甘比诺再有一个月就满十三岁了。离开朝夕相处的母亲和无忧无虑的家园，一人踏上未知前途的征程是艰难的，在异国他乡与素未谋面的黑帮父亲从此共同生活是令人畏惧的。办理完入境手续的孩子咬着嘴唇犹疑不决地踏进了美国的领土。他环视一圈，突然看见一个年轻英俊的意大利人。青年褐发褐瞳，黑色衬衫打底，外面套着浅灰色的羊毛衫，紧身的牛仔裤，踩着一双油光铮亮的马丁靴，正坐在街道另一边的长凳上悠闲地翘着脚，啃着香草冰淇淋甜筒。他的唇边沾着微微融化的白色奶油，明媚的笑容却并未因此打了折扣。

奇迹般地，小家伙忐忑不安的情绪竟在那一瞬间烟消云散。

“欢迎来到美利坚。”年轻的意大利人吃下最后一口冰淇淋，鼓着腮帮子含糊不清地对小甘比诺说，然后牵过孩子的手，迎着远处那一片直冲云霄的钢铁丛林缓步前行。

“我向你保证，亲爱的，这里什么都好，美中不足的就是美国人做的甜食实在是太甜了。”

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯这段时间很有些精神恍惚，一个看似合理的假说在他的脑海里渐渐成型：既然国家可以有碳基生物的表达方式，那么神灵自然也一样可以行走于地上。所以他老是怀疑默罕默德正在曼哈顿驾驶某一辆黄色出租车对着不守交通规则横穿马路的行人疯狂鸣笛；耶稣基督正在路口赛百味里套着油乎乎的厨房围裙用西班牙语询问顾客要往三明治里添加什么种类的芝士；财神爷正在时代广场的四大会计师事务所之一里通宵加班为各大公司处理税务问题；毗湿奴戴着黑框眼镜穿着格子衬衫背着双肩包端着咖啡正要走进切尔西区的那个世界第一科技公司的大楼；阿瑞斯正头戴安全帽骑着带有纽约市警察局标志的重型机车闪烁警灯呼啸而过；啊，还有，不能忘记阿努比斯，也许眼下祂正在上东区某位行将就木的亿万富翁的脚边乖巧地打着瞌睡……

祂们可能会在某个提前商议确定的节日——可以是开斋节，可以是圣诞节，可以是冬至日，可以是农历新年，可以是排灯节……这都无所谓——一起聚会八卦，在标注着素食、洁食、清真、含有酒精、含有花生等坚果等等（以及狗粮）的丰富标签里挑选自己中意且不会中毒的食物，互相揶揄调弄讲讲彼此的笑话。虽然不是每位神祇都有幽默细胞，但祂们都在尽力让自己看上去不那么在乎。

基于这种认知，阿尔弗雷德可不想让自己在圣母端庄肃穆的凝视下做客，使得自己的情史通过某种方式成为流言蜚语，给祂们已经十分精彩的聚会又增添一抹香艳味道。所以他总趁着主人在浴室洗澡的当口蹑手蹑脚地把祭坛的画屏阖上，然后在告辞前找寻合适机会再将其恢复原样。

他本以为自己这个小动作万无一失瞒天过海，可却不知这只是罗维诺主动选择视而不见。美利坚在坚持世俗和坚定反无神论上的反复横跳人尽皆知，罗维诺只把这一神神叨叨的古怪行径归咎于年轻国家荷尔蒙水平和精神状态的不稳定。

阿尔弗雷德的两极摇摆还体现在某处。

他可以乔装打扮成来自中西部小镇的大学生运动员，穿着印有鹰眼标志的黑金球服，混迹在十大联盟的橄榄球赛场上，在达阵数次取得胜利的比赛结束后与啦啦队的金发尤物躲在更衣室里来上一回，他甚至不介意与队友们和啦啦队员们一同庆祝。香槟、汗液、精氨酸的气味交织在一起，形成了比例绝佳的催情剂。摧枯拉朽，永不透支。

可在罗维诺的床上，金发蓝眼的青年总是异常地温驯，表现得像是献祭给朱庇特的羊羔，深知神庙的祭司握有绝对的主动权。“你最近很不对劲。”他的鼻尖轻轻拂过阿尔弗雷德膝盖后方柔软细腻的肌肤，身下的男人浑身一颤，嘴角情不自禁溢出了一声轻轻的喟叹。罗维诺的耐心全部体现于此，他致力在序曲时爱抚慰藉，以此换取聆听每一处难忍渴求的满足感。“说说吧。如果你还有闲情逸致开口。”

对方的手指在禁地逡巡，那断断续续若有似无的刺激令他蜷缩起脚趾，阿尔弗雷德搂上罗维诺的脖颈，报复一般咬住对方的耳垂。熟悉的多芬洗发水的合成香气涌入鼻腔，尖锐的虎牙却在触及血肉的刹那变成了轻柔地舔舐，他在强抑的喘息中犹疑着开口：“罗维诺，为什么你会存在？我的意思是，这个世界那么多的国家分分合合，为什么只有你和费里西安诺同时存在？”

“这不奇怪。”罗维诺的开拓进取并未有丝毫的滞缓，他的两根手指被湿润的洞穴裹挟，像是在肯塔基州的猛犸洞国家公园里进行着刺激有趣的探险。猛犸洞迂回曲折，暗河潺潺，狭长而又迷人。“罗马是由罗穆卢斯与雷穆斯建立，双生子是意大利注定继承的宿命。”

话音未落，他敏锐地发觉金发蓝眼的青年如释重负。也就是在那一刻罗维诺突然领悟了阿尔弗雷德问题中暗涵的、难以启齿的另一层深意。于是他一针见血给予苦口良药，“不用担心，一些暂时不能调和的矛盾只会让人头疼。想想1861年。南北战争也没诞生出另一个你。”他终于开启新的篇章，温柔又决绝地进入了阿尔弗雷德，金发蓝眼的青年因他鼓舞人心的话语和动作而专注放松，因之轻易到达欢愉的顶点。

阿尔弗雷德赤身裸体吹着口哨走到祭坛面前打开了画屏。玛丽亚宁静的目光越过了聒噪的他，落在了躺在床上安静的意大利人身上。在圣母的注视下罗维诺突然想起了小甘比诺。他们两人曾经有过一段很无忧无虑的时光。但是年轻人的生命定格于二十八岁。他在一次激烈的帮派冲突里中枪身亡。鉴于他与罗维诺曾经的关系，他的死讯是由另一家族的老板亲自上门告知，以示尊重。

“真是个不幸的消息。”彼时他正专注擦拭着祭坛，说完就抿起了嘴抬起头看向玛丽亚，不再吭声。

罗维诺·瓦尔加斯也不会忤逆于意大利人的意志。尽管他不再是西西里的罗维诺，不再是罗马的罗维诺，甚至不再是意大利的罗维诺，但他仍然并且永远是意大利人的罗维诺。

阿尔弗雷德脚步轻快地走回床边，戴上无框眼镜，然后弯腰捡起散落一地的衣物。衬衫，西装，领带，袖扣，方巾，皮带。罗维诺在旁无声观察，猜想对方可能是在某个正式会议结束后直接来到自己的住处寻欢作乐。而后他的目光被西服外套上的徽章吸引，那上面绘制的人物形象不得不令他在意发问，“那是什么？”

“加利福尼亚的州徽。新就任的副总统之前是加州地区的参议员，这是在就职典礼上收到的纪念品。”阿尔弗雷德低头看着州徽上的弥涅耳瓦，忽然不知道哪里来的勇气，决定就算被当成神经病也要开口说给罗维诺听，“说来你可能觉得我疯了，但我好像在伯克利的校园里见过她——她看上去还是个在校学生呢，就是不知道学的是工程还是艺术。”

“是吗？下次你可以直接问问她。”结果罗维诺并不如阿尔弗雷德所料，反应竟然十分平静，“对了，若是再遇见，请你替我向她问好。”

我已经很久很久没有见过你了，弥涅耳瓦。他盯着女神的侧脸，在暗处悄悄叹了口气。

“没问题！”阿尔弗雷德因罗维诺无条件相信了自己貌似天方夜谭的话语而高兴，“对了，一会儿想吃冰淇淋吗？我有点馋了。”

罗维诺点点头，赞同了阿尔弗雷德的提议。最后的最后，他慵懒地起身下床，拉开走入式衣柜的门，给自己穿上黑色衬衫，套上浅灰色的羊毛衫，拉上紧身牛仔裤，踩上一双油光锃亮的马丁靴。

“但是我要吃意大利式的那种(Gelato)。”

Fin.


End file.
